


Fantasy Reincarnation

by KazuKazu



Category: Mushoku Tensei
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazuKazu/pseuds/KazuKazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 21 years old bookworm who doesn't have motivation in his life got caught in an accident, resulting his dead. But then, he was reincarnated into a fantasy world full of magic and sword.</p>
<p>With his new name, Leonhardt, he vows to himself that he would live his life to the fullest.<br/>"Wait a second, is that a tail on my back!?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy Reincarnation

I am a 21 years old young man that never has any motivation in my life.

Why did I have no motivation? It's because that life is such a dull thing. It's boring.

Maybe it's selfish. But it's the truth.

I was born in a normal family. Normal parents and a younger sister.

In my elementary school, I was considered as a clever child, absorbing any lessons that the teacher taught to me. That's because the eidetic memory that I have.

But when I was in my middle school, I realized how boring my life is. Because of that, my grades in middle school degrades drastically. This made both of my parents depressed, but I don't care about it.

But I found something that I always wanted when I was in highschool. And that's books. Fantasy, sci-fi, fiction, anything.

I became immersed in reading books, ignoring my surrounding as I read them. And that resulting me into became an anti-social, but not as far as friendless, but I rarely interact with them.

And now, graduated from highschool and entering college, my love for books has increased. I even wanted to write my own story. There are a lot of ideas in my head. Sometimes, I even imagining myself in that world, doing adventures here and there. That's why I took Language in my college.

"...hah."

I exhaled a breath as I walk.

It's such a chilly night. The cold air and quiet atmosphere made me a bit scared.

Right now, I was returning home from bookstores. It's already my routine, reading books from day to night.

"Hm?"

I somehow spotted a figure in the middle of highway.

It's a woman. Judging from her appearance, she's in her middle twenties.

What she is doing there?

Her head hung downwards and her hair covering the face, so I can't see it.

She's creeping me out, so I ignored her and walked pass.

Suddenly, I saw a truck charging towards the figure with dreadful speed.

I can see that the driver's head lying at the wheel.

He's sleeping when driving the truck!

I also noticed that the woman didn't move from her spot.

"Oi! Watch out! It's dangerous!"

I tried to warn her be yelling at her. But she kept still, her body didn't move an inch.

"Damn!"

Cursing inwardly, I rushed towards the woman. My mind goes frenzy as I ran, thinking how stupid I am.

Why did I bother to save her?

Do I even know her?

My mind keeps asking those questions to me.

I don't know why I wanted to save her. But I somehow know that I would regret it if I don't do it.

That's why I kept my foot running. To save her.

For your information, I don't have any good athletic records.

But I keep running on my best, reaching out my hand to grab the woman.

Good. I got her. I grabbed her hand and throw her as hard as I could to the side.

The woman fell to the roadside, out of the truck's way.

But because I used all of my might to throw the woman, I lost my balance.

My foot slipped, causing me to fall into the ground.

The only thing that I saw was a light.

"Gah!"

I felt my body flying, the air in my lungs was emptied.

My body got crushed to the wall. In my last moment, I saw the truck's light charging towards me.

I was flattened by the truck.


End file.
